cpwuserfandomcom-20200222-history
Kallie Jo
Kallie Jo AKA Luckyboy7777, is a former administrator on the wiki and a user on the CP wiki since January 2011. Kallie considered himself a friendly and helpful penguin who enjoys helping out the wiki (or users on the wiki) in any way he can. He rarely used his Wikia account until April 2013; before that, his username was Celtics129 (referencing the Boston Celtics, a basketball team). He has been the Penguin of the Month two times since having become an active contributor again in April of 2013. He was promoted to Administrator on February 8, 2014, and voluntarily ended his term in January 2015 when he turned 17, after losing interest in the wiki. During his time on the wiki, Kallie loved chatting with users, adding as much history of Club Penguin as he could find, and helping out users with any questions they had. Though he has quit, he still thinks highly of the wiki and supports its operation, and pops by every once in a while on the chat to keep up with his friends and see what's changed. About him on CP His penguin's name is Kallie Jo. He joined Club Penguin in February 2006, and retired in late 2014. His first party was the Pizza Parlor Opening Party, however his favorite party ever is either the April Fools' Party 2008 or the Submarine Party 2008. He tended to visit a wide variety of servers, but some of the servers he tended to visit the most were Abominable, Sleet, Blizzard or Zipline. He loved meeting new friends. Kallie is also a former blogger better known under his other penguin's name Luckyboy7777. You may know him from his time blogging on Watex's site, The Club Penguin Cheats. One of his favorite things to do on Club Penguin was to track mascots. He loved being able to help others or make them happy. Aside from tracking mascots, He also really enjoyed helping out on the CP Wiki. He said: "If you see me waddling around, feel free to say "hi" and add me if you want." He was well known on tracking chats from 2011 and onward. He was very active on Graser's tracking chat TrackCP, which was Xat hosted. However, after Penguin Lodge's tracker was created, the thrill of tracking was gone for him and many others. About him in real life He is currently 18 years old. He lives in Maine, United States, and he is a senior in high school. He's of Irish, Greek and English descent. He has been playing piano since he was 2 years old, and electric and acoustic guitar since he was 7. He also used to play the clarinet. He started playing the Ukulele in August 2014. He has brown hair and blue eyes, and he is 6'3". His favorite music genres are rock, metalcore, progressive house and trance. Some of Kallie's favorite artists include; The Beatles, AC/DC, Def Leppard, Avenged Sevenfold, Led Zeppelin, The Strokes, Armin van Buuren, EDX, Radiohead, Korn, Alesso, Nirvana and Pink Floyd. One of his favorite pastimes is coding. He first started coding in 2013. He has a love for the simplicity and effectiveness of Python, and also knows Java and the fundamentals of C++. He is attending college, majoring in Computer Science or related fields. In March 2016, he wrote a Python script that archived every SWF file on the Club Penguin Archives Wiki onto archive.org, to make sure they would never be lost. Gallery File:CpKallie.png|Current Player Card File:150px-3344711.png.jpg|His signature icon on the wiki. He created it in the summer of 2013, and used it until he quit. Category:Former Administrators Category:Penguins of the Month Category:Bot Creators Category:Male Users Category:2011 Users Category:Regular Users Category:Inactive Users